


Special Occasion

by nightserenade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightserenade/pseuds/nightserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, in all his years, has never considered himself a morning person. Hinata Shouyou, on the other hand, is the most obnoxiously energetic morning person he has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Valentine's Day KageHina Exchange on Tumblr! This is for the wonderful #35, I hope you enjoy it!

Kageyama Tobio, in all his years, has never considered himself a morning person.

It most certainly isn't his alarm clock or the knowledge that he has class that day buzzing in the back of his mind that drags him out of bed. Instead, it's the scent of food in the air that has him stumbling out of his shared room, one hand rubbing at his face while the other absently scratches at his abdomen. He's barely paying attention as he moves, but after the months he's lived in this apartment he can nearly traverse it with his eyes closed so there's no need to.

In the otherwise quiet of his home, the humming that permeates his ears seems loud, yet it's still a soft reminder of his childhood, waking up to his mother making him breakfast before he has to go to school or early morning volleyball practice. She was well aware of how difficult it was for Kageyama to wake up sometimes, though volleyball was most definitely a large incentive for him, and tried her best to help him through it. However, reminiscing like this and comparing his roommate to his mother is a little too strange for him, so he sleepily pushes those thoughts away, deciding not to linger on them.

Hinata Shouyou, always the obvious opposite of him, is the most obnoxiously energetic morning person Kageyama has ever met, and thus it's no surprise that when he enters the kitchen he sees the other man already there, singing away as he bounces on his heels in front of the stove.

Shuffling closer calls attention to himself, and, as usual, Kageyama grunts his good morning response when Hinata turns to glance at him. He's given a cheerful laugh in return, the sound utterly warm even in the slight chill of their poorly heated apartment. Ever drawn to it, the college setter walks up behind him and looks over his shoulder with bleary eyes.

“You're actually cooking and not burning the house down for once.”

The mumbled statement in all its flatly surprised glory has Hinata pouting, indignant. “What's that supposed to-” He cuts off, distracted when he feels a touch, and it takes him a moment to realize that Kageyama has sleepily rested his cheek against the top of his head.

Their height difference, rather than lessening as Hinata finally went through a growth spurt, had only grown more over the years, and while the reminder makes him feel childishly upset he can't seem to hold it against Kageyama when he's acting like this. A long time ago, he reckons he'd never have thought his setter could be this gentle, but he's proven him wrong countless times by now, especially when he's tired.

It's... rather cute, if Hinata's honest, though calling his very tall, grumpy friend cute makes him want to laugh. Most people would think he's crazy for thinking that way, but most people don't know Kageyama like he does.

He can feel his cheeks warming at his own thoughts and the way he can feel his hair being ruffled by Kageyama's calm breathing, but the peaceful moment doesn't last long when his nose starts stinging for a reason he's unaware of.

That is, until a loud, blaring beeping sound starts echoing through the apartment.

They both jump, startled by the alarm, and then Kageyama shoves him to the side, his voice loud and obviously both angry and exasperated when he shouts, “Dumbass! The food is burning! Hinata, you dumbass, this is exactly why you're not allowed to cook!”

In the end, the only thing both of them get to eat for breakfast is toast, and Hinata chews away at his piece with a mournful look on his face. Without a kitchen table to sit at, the two of them settle on one of their beds, Kageyama sprawled out on his back with his long legs propped against the wall and his head lazily resting on Hinata's thighs.

He probably shouldn't be eating like that, but Hinata doesn't mention it, too busy with his food while his free hand plays idly with his roommate's hair. It's a habit now as much as Kageyama's knack for ruffling his hair during practices and matches is, both a part of their relationship.

“Why were you trying to cook, anyway?”

Hinata pauses his chewing for a moment before swallowing and offering a laugh in response at first. “I don't know, I just thought it would be nice. Like a special occasion.”

Kageyama can tell he isn't telling the complete truth – he's always been so easy to read when he lies, and over the years they've both become able to read the other particularly well with how much time they spend together – but he isn't sure what he could be hiding. It isn't his birthday, that's for sure, and he's certain Hinata's not _that_ much of a scatterbrain that he forgot that it's February and his birthday has already past.

“I'll make coffee!” Hinata chirps suddenly, finished eating, and he scrunches up his nose at the glare he receives for that suggestion. “I can make it without messing up! I won't set off the alarm again.”

Kageyama ends up letting him and following after he gets changed finally, dragging his feet and wishing he could be going out on a court or be back in bed instead of having to go to lectures. They both have class that afternoon, and once they each take their own thermos of coffee they bid each other farewell until later, parting ways.

He doesn't make it ten minutes without feeling like he needs caffeine to stay awake in the dreadful, mandatory class he was forced to take for his major, and thus Kageyama reaches for his thermos like it's his lifeline, downing half of it in one, long gulp.

He regrets it not even a moment later when the sheer sweetness of the liquid hits him and he ends up coughing, spluttering before he rubs the back of his hand against his mouth. His classmate snickers beside him, giving him a concerned, if amused, look. He's given a rather halfhearted glare in reply.

“Is it _that_ bad?”

Kageyama's lower lip juts out slightly in a grumpy expression he's unaware he's making. “It's Hinata's. I took the wrong coffee, I guess.” Their tastes are very different, when it comes to coffee, at least, and while previous occasions in which he's been subject to the milky, sugary kind his friend likes have been Hinata's fault, this is no doubt his own. He'd already taught him how to make coffee the way he likes it, through observation and gruff instruction, after all.

His classmate reaches out after getting a nod of approval, taking an experimental sip that has his face scrunching up a moment later. “Wow, your girlfriend really likes sweet things. Guess she'll know just what to get you today, huh?”

Eyes narrowing, brows knitting together over them, Kageyama's confusion is evident and he shakes his head. “Hinata's my roommate, and what's today?” Is he forgetting some sort of occasion? Is that why Hinata had been so adamant over making him food that morning?

His friend, to his increased confusion, makes an understanding, sympathetic sound and says, solemnly, “It must be hard living with you when you're so dense, Kageyama. No wonder she's not your girlfriend yet.”

Kageyama doesn't know what to say in response to that, too busy trying to figure out what the words mean to bother with correcting the 'girlfriend' part. What could he possibly be forgetting?

It isn't until after class, just as he's packing up and getting ready to leave, that he figures it out. Not on his own, though; it takes a girl approaching him, her face matching the scarlet of her sweater, and offering him a box of chocolate for him to realize. He declines eventually, after being lost in his own realization, and apologizes before he hurries off, eager to return home.

When he arrives, a rather endearing sight welcomes him. Hinata, drool escaping from the corner of his lips and collecting against the surface of the desk his face is resting against, is fast asleep with two bowls on either side of his head. Each contains rice and an assortment of vegetables which Kageyama can only assume is what he must have made for their dinner.

Surprisingly enough, it looks appetizing, and he almost reaches out to wake Hinata up to eat before he notices a package nearly hidden by the unruly locks of orange hair that fan out around his face. It's chocolate, the milk kind that he himself is more fond of. At first, he thinks that it must be a gift Hinata had received from someone, but when, out of curiousity, he flips it over, he's proven very wrong.

Written on a card attached to the back of the box, beside a childishly drawn volleyball and in a messy scrawl he knows as well as his own, are two words, ' _To: Tobio_ '.

There's a fluttering in Kageyama's chest and he raises a hand, covering his face to no avail in attempts to hide his flush from his sleeping companion. Hinata had been trying so hard to make that day special, for reasons he's unsure of but is appreciative of nonetheless. His lips upturn into a trembling smile and he can't quite help himself as he leans down and presses a shy kiss to the top of Hinata's head.

“Happy Valentine's day, Shouyou,” he whispers, careful because he doesn't want to wake him up and be caught in the middle of such an embarrassing action.

Maybe he'd be able to wake up before Hinata tomorrow morning, and prepare his favourite foods to make up for today's shortcomings. They're not a couple, and he isn't quite sure what their relationship is at present, but with how pleasant every day they share together has been for years upon years now, Kageyama can't bring himself to utter even a single complaint.


End file.
